The invention relates to a lubrication device for lubricating traveling lubrication sites, such as those on a belt (such as a roller or chain belt), which comprises a lubricating apparatus supported so as to be displaceable back and forth in the longitudinal direction of the lubrication site motion. The lubricating apparatus includes a catch assuming a resting position and a catching position relative to the belt a similar component having the lubrication sites. The belt drives the catch in the catching position and thus drives the catch along the lubricating apparatus over a predetermined run path at the speed of the belt. A lubricating head can be moved through a lateral relative motion between the belt and the lubricating apparatus to a lubrication site, and lubricant can be supplied to At the end of the run path, the lubricating head and the catch relative to the belt return into the particular resting position, and the lubricating apparatus can be moved back along the belt into its starting position.
With such known lubrication devices, difficulties occur with lubrication site speeds above a predetermined limit value, for example of 0.4 m/sec, because the large acceleration forces occurring therein lead to the failure of the catch.